Naruto's 7th Return: Redemption and it's Price
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Serena makes her return as she tries to earn the respect back from the WWE Locker Room. But she may very well do that with Naruto and Edge, let alone in an Extreme Rules Match. WAIT! WHY'S THEIR 4 BETH PHONIEXES!


Naruto's 7th Return: Redemption and it's Price

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine!_

-Parking Lot-

_Sakura and Serena are in the back… Serena is getting a well deserved warning from Sakura. Serena's hair has grown back some but is wearing Sakura's Kunoichi attire_

Sakura: -I still don't trust you; but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You still have a lot to prove to me and to everyone, _**INCLUDING REY MESTERIO AND HIS FAMILY!**_ They can say what they want about you, but if _**YOU EVEN THINK-**_

_Sakura cracks her knuckles and gets into her backyard fighting stance_

Sakura: -about screwing us over and taking advantage of our kindness _**I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS!**_

(Serena has a fearful look on her face)

_Sakura leaves…_

(Kakashi leaps down from a WWE truck)

Kakashi: I know this past year in a half wasn't easy for you… Seeking refuge in The Village Hidden in the Leaves was the only choice you had. But everyone has all the right reasons to be angry with you… If it makes you feel any better, Naruto had a similar problems fitting in. He never joined a cult, but he knows what it means to feel alone and hated.

Serena: Naruto? I would have never figured…

Kakashi: I have your back. If you ever need help, you can ask me…

(Kakashi leaves by teleporting)

-Middle Locker Room-

_Kakashi was minding his own business and Beth Phoenix poke him on the back_

Kakashi: Can I help you…?

Beth: How'd you like to go on another date with the Diva's Champion?

*: _**KAKASHI! **_Don't tell me you have a girlfriend? _**YOU REMEMBER OUR NINJA COLLEGE PARTY, WHEN YOU AND I SAID WE'D BE SINGLE 4 LYFE? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?**_

Kakashi (dryly): Get a grip would you Guy…?

_Beth sweat drops_

Beth: Your friend?

Kakashi: Hey, Guy… Why don't you step out for a moment while I finish up with Beth…

Guy: Don't pull anything funny Kakashi!

(Guy leaves for the moment)

Kakashi: Now as to your question… Let me put it as bluntly as I can: "We're just friends…"

(Beth's heart sank, you can see her turn to stone and crumble. She leaves the locker room with an Anime style saddened look on her face)

Kakashi: You'll thank me for this later, Beth…

-Green Room-

Edge: So you have a big match tonight…?

Serena: Sure do… I get to torture Punk as long as me and Naruto want.

Naruto: Hey Edge, remember that prank you and I talked about?

Edge: _**OH! YOU MEAN-**_

Naruto: That's right…! The one prank that granny Tsunade forbid us to do in public!

(Naruto and Edge has that sinister look on their faces as they snicker)

Serena: Can I be part of it?

(Naruto and Edge have shocked Anime style looks on their faces)

Edge (shocked): _**WHAAAAT?**_

Naruto (shocked): _**AM I HEARING THIS CORECTLY?**_

Serena: Punk would never let me be me. I want to humiliate him like did to me a year and a half ago!

Edge: Sure, the more we got, the funnier it is!

-RAW ZONE-

Booker T: Oooh man, what do Edge and Naruto got in store for CM Punk tonight?

J.R.: Whatever it is, probably isn't good.

Cole: I agree with you J.R.; Naruto and Edge's pranks have gone too far and another one tonight would cause more anarchy under the Triple H regime.

J.R.: We are LIVE tonight in Miami, Florida; where WrestleMania 28 will take place this coming year. 75 million fans are in the WWE Universe tonight.

(_Cult of Personality_ blares in the arena as the crowd gives Punk a very _**BAD**_ reaction tonight)

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen, please Welcome _**CM PUNK!**_

Booker T: This crowd here tonight is on their feet booing the living Hell out of Punk.

J.R.: And who can blame them? A few weeks ago he had the nerve to endorse Adam Sessler; then when Tania came to the WWE he insulted her and made some very horrid comments and some pretty nasty remarks about her. They have every right to boo him.

CM Punk: Before I get to business, I do have to say; I'm hurting in places I should not be…

(Crowd cheers)

CM Punk: I hope you people learn what happens when you pick a fight with an Amazon, you get seriously hurt. Believe me, I learned the hard way.

(crowd cheers louder)

Booker T: Not to mention you got your ass handed to you by John Cena…

_CM Punk sits_

CM Punk: What I wanna talk about was that terrifying message someone left me before Night of Champions. Whoever it was didn't show up. But obviously someone wants to fry me or to put it bluntly (and don't cut my pipe bomb off, this is serious); "Kill me" or something along that line.

(Crowd has a mixed reaction)

CM Punk: Whoever this individual is, if you want to fight; I'm not a hard man to find. But don't threaten me or my life. So I hear Naruto and Serena had a challenge for me? An Extreme Rules Match as I heard?

(Crowd cheers)

CM Punk: All you Narutards would pay money to see me get mauled by an idiot ninja and that traitor Serena?

(Crowd goes Chibi and the Naruto signage is seen)

CM Punk: _**DO NOT **_expect a Pay-Per-View match tonight! _**I REPEAT; DO NOT**_ expect a Pay-Per-View match tonight! Because I am going to _**MAUL**_ Naruto Uzumaki; then I'm going to torture that traitor Serena!

(Crowd boos and the "You Suck" chants begin)

CM Punk: I am going to make an example of Serena and public enemy number 1, _**NARUTO UZUMAKI **_by sending them both back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves in body bags!

(crowd roars into boos. Kakashi and Sasuke soon join commentary)

Kakashi: Doesn't he ever learn his lesson…?

Booker T & J.R.: Apparently not…

*: That's enough Punk!

(crowd roars into boos)

Kakashi (dryly): Oh, great… Here comes the buzz kill…

Cole: Will you shut up? Mr. Laurinitus is a very generous man!

Sasuke: Define "generous…"

Mr. Laurinitus: CM Punk, consider yourself spared with half the mercy… Tonight, we will still have the Extreme Rules Match but you will have a partner, in Beth Phoenix.

(CM Punk has a confused look on his face. Kakashi face palms himself)

*: _**OH HELL NO! WHY TAKE ALL THE FUN AWAY?**_

(The crowd is on their feet cheering for Naruto and Serena)

Serena: _**NO WAY! **_We should be giving CM Punk the ass kicking he's got coming!

Mr. Laurinitus: I'm not gonna make it a handicapped match.

Naruto: And why the hell not?

Mr. Laurinitus: Because you and her would kill him… And I don't want RAW to become a crime scene…

Sasuke: He has a point…

Cole: True enough…

Booker T: And with the lawsuits we might got coming to us, I'm gonna go with that man John Laurinitus.

J.R.: Same here…

(Naruto and Serena have that sinister smirk on their face)

Naruto: Okay, we'll play by _**YOUR RULES…**_

Serena: Yeah, I'm not looking to get sued in court…

CM Punk: Wow… That was easy… I didn't expect you to say that.

Naruto: Shut up Punk.

-Diva's Locker Room-

_Sakura is beating Natalya up_

Sakura (angry, towards Natalya): _**YOU WANNA INSULT MY HAIR, BITCH?**_

Natalya (throws a punch at Sakura): _**JUST GO AND CRY!**_

Sakura (angry): _**YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!**_

Demon Sakura: _**I'm GONNA TEAR YOU IN HALF! MORTAL KOMBAT STYLE! CHA!**_

(pan to the hallway a few moments… Wood crashing is heard as John Cena comes by. Sakura comes out and Cena has the "What did you just do?" look of anger on his face)

Cena: Did you beat up Hornswoggle?

Sakura: No, just that bitch who insulted my hair!

Cena: Open the door…

_Sakura does just that. The Divas Locker Room is torn up like it was hit by a storm. Natalya was put through a table and has several lumps on her head (Anime style)_

Cena: 2 words Sakura: _**"ANGER MANAGEMENT!"**_

-Later that night-

_Cult of Personality _blares in the arena as the WWE Universe boos CM Punk and the opening bell entrance bell dings

Justin Roberts: This contest is an _**INTERGENDER EXTREME RULES TAG TEAM **_grudge match set for one fall, introducing first from Chicago, Illinois; weighing 222 lbs, C, M, PUNK!

Cole: Remember how Extreme Rules works, no DQ, weapons are legal and encouraged and pin falls or submissions must be in the ring.

Booker T: _**I AM AMPED UP **_fo' this match!

Sasuke: You're more annoying than Naruto…

J.R.: Loser say what?

Cole: SHUT UP J.R.!

Glamazon blares as Beth Phoenix comes out with plenty of boos. She's wearing Kakashi's ANBU uniform

Kakashi (angry): _**WHERE'D SHE GET THAT FROM!**_

Justin Roberts: And his partner, from Buffalo, New York; she is "The Glamazon" _**BETH PHOENIX!**_

Cole: What is she wearing?

Booker T (presses persistently): Care to enlighten us, Kakashi-Sensei?

Kakashi: That's an ANBU Assassination Squad uniform!

_The arena goes dark as the Titantron changes to a psychedellic butterfly flying (if you've seen Naruto uncut season 1, you know what I'm getting at) as WIND blares in the arena causing all of the Narutards in the arena to be on their feet_

_Cultivate your hunger before you your anger to make them all the mountain, never coming into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't is wasting for people like me._

(Naruto and Serena come out hand in hand and Edge is with them)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, accompanied by Edge, first from Seattle, Washington, currently residing in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, she is _**SEREEEEENNNAAA DEEEB **_and from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he is _**"THE CHARSIMATIC NINJA" NAAAAAAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO UUUUUZZUUUUMAAAAAKIIIII!**_

_Don't try to live so 't cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears,'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so 't cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears,'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

(Naruto and Serena come in the ring and the opening match bell dings and Booker T finally breaks the silence)

Booker T: _**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!**_

J.R.: That's an entrance WrestleMania worthy…

Cole: I'm not so easily impressed with Naruto, but that was impressive…

(Punk and Beth grab some weapons under the ring. Meanwhile Edge hands Serena and Naruto a guitar. All 4 pf them are in an intense staredown. But oddly enough, Beth glares at Punk. Naruto, Edge, Serena and Beth have that "go-time" look on their face and-)

Booker T: What are they doing?

(synchronized KABONG x3)

Cole: _**WHAT THE HELL?**_

J.R.: _**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, THEY JUST BASHED CM PUNK'S HEAD WITH 3 GUITARS!**_

(Crowd roars into laughter and cheers, CM Punk is bleeding profusely)

Edge comes in the ring. Beth, Naruto and Edge give the nWo salute as Serena pins CM Punk.

Ref: _**1! 2! 3! RING THE BELL!**_

(Bell dings)

Justin Roberts: _**THE WINNERS OF THE MATCH, NARUTO UZUMAKI, BETH PHOENIX AND SERENA DEEB!**_

Kakashi: _**WHAT JUST HAPPENED!**_

(4 Beth Phoenixes are in the ring and look exactly the same)

Beths: shhh!

(POOOOFP! x4)

Cole, Booker T, Sasuke, Kakashi and J.R. (shocked): _**WHAT THE HELL?**_

(It was Eve, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox and Hinata Hyuga using the Transformation Justsu)

Eve (as Wendy Testaberger): I told you-

Naruto: Don't ^*#% with Naruto!

(The audience is in shock yet amazement so they cheer anyway)

END!

-NEXT TIME-

Naruto: So The Rock is coming to RAW huh? Who does the hell does The Rock think he is trying to assassinate my character? Well The Rock better bring his A GAME, because I'm gonna lay the SmackDown on his Candy Ass with my own Ninja Way! And what the hell is Jinder Mahal yelling about this time?

Next time: Naruto's 8th Return! Enter the Eye of the Storm!


End file.
